BloodClaw Clan
''We are mostly inactive on this wiki. The Information here is most likely outdated while you're reading. The most up to date information on our Clan can be found on our page in the Final Chapter wiki--> ''http://final-chapter.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Chapter_Wikia * Hate Us, Insult Us, Attack Us, It Doesn't Make You Look Any Better ' ' 'About Us' We are a fierce clan. Although we aren't entirely mean. We are extremely loyal to our allies and friends, you mess with them, then you mess with us. We will defend our land and our clan at all costs. We will never back down. No matter what you throw at us. 'RULES' . Kits *No "drowning" (just stay away from the river if you can't swim yet) *No getting attacked by invisible things *No fighting in battles *If you fight with each other try not to kill each other *Listen to those older then you Apprentices *Listen to your Mentor, Leader, Medicine Cats, and Senior Warriors always *No crossing borders unless there is a battle *No peeing on/in anyones tree or den *No stealing catmint from the medicine cats den All Members *Listen to orders from superiors *No killing each other *No eating all the Catmint *No "spying" or "hacking" *Listen, Obey, and Respect the Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cats, and Senior Warriors *Do not go into any clan's or pack's territory without permission from their leader New Warriors * No trying to show off in battle *No disrespecting your superiors *No trying to be a hero if you find more than one cat on our territory Outsiders *No trespassing, if you meet a kind warrior you will get three warnings, you come in after and we will use force *No hunting on our territory *No attacking our medicine cats, kits, or queens. If you attack we will not hesitate to kill you and anyone seen aiding in the attack *No spying on us from behind trees, no coming back and making excuses why you are in our territory, and no saying you can come through our territory because you are not role playing and that you are a "Twoleg" *Please all cats respect our terms as we respect yours thanks History First Era The Old Days~ BloodClaw was created around late 2009, early 2010, through then and 2014 we have had five different leaders, Bubblestar, Bluestar, Swiftstar, Shatteredstar, and Crookedstar. Bubblestar was the creator of the clan, Swifttail (later known as Swiftstar) founded our territory, we soon found out another clan lived there, BrightClan, we shared land with them, but not for very long before they died out on their own. Bubblestar was a fair and peacefull leader, she always gave people a chance to explain themselves. But soon things changed. ShadowClan came, they attacked us, they tried to drive us out. Bubblestar soon found out that the only way to beat them was to start actually killing cats in battle, it worked and they left, never to been seen again. All was well for awhile, random fights here and there, but that was all. DarkmoonClan started tresspassing frequently, we tried telling them to stop, but nothing was being done about it. Foxstar, Bubblestar's mate, convinced her that the only way to stop them was to get rid of them. She agreed to help, we did not know at the time that Foxstar only wanted them gone because of his brother, Scourge. After the battle Streampelt, Bubblestar's daughter, betrayed her and tried to kill her. Between that and the abundant tresspassers, Bubblestar snapped. From then on tresspassers were attacked and/or killed on sight, any clan that challenged them was dealt with. Bubblestar really just lost her mind, eventually it back fired on her, and she was killed by her own clanmate, Sharpclaw. Age of the New Clans~ Swiftstar became leader next, but only for a couple of weeks. She decided to step down and give the role to Bluestar. Bluestar ruled with an iron fist, she did not tolerate much, but she was too trusting. Bluestar did not have any major wars with anyone, there was occasionally fights and battles, and she would send aid to her allies, but she did not have as many problems as the clan did while Bubblestar ruled. Her leadership was cut short by a cat posing to be from TigerClan. She cat ripped open her throat and shoved death berries in her mouth. Her daughter and deputy, Shatteredheart, killed the cat by repeatedly slamming her head into the nearest twoleg bench. She tried saving Bluestar, but the wound was beyond healing. Bluestar was buried underneath the med hill. Shatteredstar became leader next, and first thing on her list was to avenge Bluestar. She trained the clan hard and then lead an attack onto TigerClan, bringing along her sister, Poisionstar, clan, PoisonIvyClan. They attacked mercilessly and brought that clan down. They had many attacks from MeadowClan and Shatteredstar wouldn't have any of it. Many border skirmishes later and MeadowClaw was subdued. In a tragic turn of events Shattteredstar's leadership was cut short. A wolf from Blackpaw with a grudge against her gathered her friends and ended Shatteredstar's rein after a short and unnecessary battle started by one of the PineClans. End of FreeRealms~ Next came Crookedstar. Crookedstar dealt with many tresspassers and didn't let anyone hurt her clan. Soon came the fall of Freerealms though, but before it ended the wolves weren't done with Shatteredstar, now as deputy, Autumnwhisker. They came while we didn't not have many available clanmates and attacked us. They humiliated and killed Åutumnwhisker, Crookedstar gave her a life. FreeRealms fell and FeralRealms was born, BloodClaw moved to NorthwesternWilds. Second Era The Beginning of The New World~ Crookedstar has not dealt with many problems. There were problems with the cat Legend Moonstar, but is all dealt with and over now. For moons our lives had been threatened by Blackpaw Werewolf Pack and their power in FeralRealms, and their feelings towards us. Crookedstar played it safe in concealing our angry fear and acted as allies to the wolves and their alpha, Alex. She wanted to stay on their good side as long as possible. But the Clan's fears were put to rest when it was revealed to the community that the alpha of Blackpaw was not only their leader, but their biggest threat as well. Alex Realms had been posing as a character of the Old Days... Ooden, a vampire of Blackspore. Alex's pack was shocked and enraged at him and almost all left Blackpaw Werewolf Pack. Alex became an outcast of the community he pulled together. Their new pack lead by Balto, Alex's son, is Midnightpaw Wolf Pack, and Crookedstar established allyship with them. We are in the present now, and more will be added as it happens. Ranks Leader/Pimp: Crookedstar (Bluê AKA Sugar Daddy) {Former Leaders: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, Bluestar & Shatteredstar} Temparary Deputy: Littlecloud 'Deputy: Åutumnwhïsker {Former Deputies: Swifttail, Shadetuft, Shatteredheart, Littlecloud, Crookedleg} Medicine Cat(s): Rosetalon, Fawnleaf, and Golden Claw (part time, she also a warrior) {Former Meds: Shinyclaw (Bridget Shinymeadows), Lavafur, Blackfeather (Çasperz), Yellowfang (probally more but those are more long term ones)} Top Warrior/Main Hoe(s): Brindlepelt and Littlecloud Officers at The End of FR *Åutumnwhïsker *Venomgazë *Bridget Shinymeadows *Golden Claw *Epic Angela *Fãwnleaf *Tori Winterwell *Brîndlëpëlt *Låy *Hollyleäf *Tøxic Ëmber *Swîftfang *Eçhowing *Skysong FeralHeart Accounts * Toxic Ember (FH ACC: EmberNala) * Brîndlëpëlt (FH ACC: Rainingsilver) * Åutumnwhïsker (FH ACC: Shatteredstar~BloodClaw) * Eçhowing (FH ACC: Echowing~Bloodclaw) * Rosetalon (FH ACC: Roseeeee) * Fawnleaf (FH ACC: FawnLeaf) * Greystorm (FH ACC: RedWolf25) * Epic Angela/Swiftfeather (FH ACC: XSwiftfeatherX) * Crookedstar (FH ACC: Slushy) * Goldenclaw (FH ACC: goldiecat) * Littlecloud (FH ACC: JETstream753) * Pollux (FH ACC: MoonHarbringer) * Sorrelpaw (FH ACC: Infinty117) * Coppervine (FH ACC: Idonea) * Owlpaw: (FH ACC: myarticwolfmist) * Stormfrost (FH ACC: XBunnisawrX) * Mintpelt (FH ACC: MontyThunder) * Swiftclaw (FH ACC: UnseenKittykat) * Speckle Dew (FH ACC: Leopard Path) * Oceannight (FH ACC: elemental-wolf) * Skyblossom (FH ACC: bubeluchh) * Stormpaw (FH ACC: eren64772) * Rosefang (FH ACC: Roseeeee) * Brokenclaw (FH ACC: Bluestar70556) * Sky Soul (FH ACC:Sky Soul) Temporarily Off For a While Allies & Enemies Allies: DarkmoonClan, SkyfallClan, MidnightPaw Wolf Pack and GOTR Enemies: None War Stance: None Territory We will miss our Sacred Grove territory for the rest of our existences, but we now reside in the Northwestern Wilds of Feral Realms. Ceremony Types Apprentice Ceremonies: The kit(s) in question will be given their -paw name. Warrior Ceremonies: The apprentice(s) will be summoned to High Rock to stand beside the leader, and they will receive their warrior name. Senior Warrior/Medicine Cat Ceremonies: After the warrior(s) in question have been in the clan long enough for the leader to trust them completely, they will be promoted to senior status. Our Fighting Ways What we DO consider Power Playing: *Dodging *"kills" attacks *Using "powers" to kill *Using "powers" to avoid death *"Healing" * Attacks that are so long they're split in multiple messages What we DON'T consider Power Playing: *attacks consisting of more then one blow *long one message attacks *deathberry juice on claws *thorns/teeth reinforcing claws *Using "ntn" to lessen the chances of enemies dodging Training Methods We no longer have apprentices assigned to induvidual mentors. We have Clan Training Sessions, so the apprentices dont have to wait for a certain person to get online. The apprentices are trained by all warriors to recieve the most info and battle moves known in the Clan. Exiled Cats (Not allowed to join): Toxic KitKatz- * Disrespect * Disloyalty Celebrity Neon- *Disloyaltly *Disrespect *Chose to help an enemy instead of her clan Hawkéye (I have not decide for how long he will be exiled for) *disrespectful *disobedient Starlîght (Formally known as Ariæ) *Disloyalty *Bad behavior '''{NO LONGER CONSIDERED KIN} News Attention my little clan kittes. If you looked in the FR news you would see that they are planning to sunset (close) FR on March 31. If you wish to stay with us and stay as a BloodClaw cat after FR is over you can join Dargon's Den/Impressive title or to Feral Heart, and then once Arokai comes out we can also move to that game. If this is true, we will all miss the memories we have with fr, but I don't want to lose any of my clan mates, so I hope you will take into consideration for getting these games. They are completely free. Since most don't want to/can't get Dragon's den. We are going to stick to Feral heart for now. Please join guys, we will move with the other clans and packs and keep this clan alive. *Cinderpëlt finally had two kits. * RiverbreezeClan is trying to claim our territory *Five new officers have been made *Venomgazë has stepped down as deputy due to inactivity, and Åutumnwhïsker has stepped up in her place I am now going to have to be more strict with you guys, so will all officers, you will have three to four chances before I will just remove you. ~Crookedstar Crookedstar and Autumnwhisker were banned for a year from Feral Heart I'm bbbbaaacccckkkkkk o_o which means all your buns need to rejoin the groupagain hopefully for the last time o.o...~Crookedstar Clan Traits and Prey Hunted Traits: * Swimmers * Rock Climbers * Tree Climbers * Fierce Fighters * Fast Runners * Forest Dwellers Prey Hunted: * Squirrel * Rabbit * Fish * Mice * Small Birds * Water Voles Ancestral Legend Clans & Traits Inherited PantherClan~ * Speed * Aggressive Behavior * Climbing Skill * Intelligence JaguarClan~ * Strength * Swimming Skill Theme Song Thingy The Best There Ever Was ~Sleeping With Sirens